


The Shape of You

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fleeting reference to past injury, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow sees Clover in a new light.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a bit more descriptive, as I feel that's a weakness in my writing. So what better than describing Clover?

The corridor was dimly lit, only the nightlights at floor level glowing softly, as Qrow made his weary way back to their quarters.

  


Yang's night terrors were rare now, and she was mortified at Ruby calling him to their room. Her usual bravado had crumbled as she had sobbed against Qrow's shoulder, Ruby explaining in a whisper about the Grimm they had faced that day.

"And it went for Blake, and for a moment it looked like it was going to... get her arm, and—"

"It brought back some dark memories," Qrow finished, as Yang's painful sobs gradually quietened.

Ruby held Yang's hand, as Qrow gently stroked her back. He reflected how often he would have soothed them like this in the past, when the girls were so much younger, living together on Patch. _I thought things were rough then. How little we knew._ For the briefest of moments he could almost imagine he wanted to return to that time.

The recollection of who was waiting for him, in their warm, shared bed, dispelled the thought at once. He could not imagine living in a world without Clover.

Yang was quieter now, sniffling against his t-shirt and gulping occasionally.

"Could you get her a glass of water, pipsqueak?"

Ruby nodded and hurried to the kitchen. When she returned, Yang was sitting up and blowing her nose. Ruby sat beside her, holding the water until she was ready.

"Thanks, Rubes." Yang took a large mouthful, followed by a deep breath. "That's better, thanks, guys."

"Hey, any time." Qrow hugged her shoulders briefly. "You gonna be okay now, firecracker?"

"Sure, I've got my personal nursemaid here." Ruby scowled as Yang ruffled her hair.

"Okay then, try and get back to sleep quickly, yeah? See you in the morning." Qrow left the room quietly, yawning as he headed back.

  


He opened the door as silently as possible, holding the handle as it closed to prevent it clicking loudly. There was no sound other than his feet padding across the carpet, so it seemed that he'd managed to not wake Clover up. _That's a result, anyway. At least one of us will have had a decent sleep._

He pushed open the bedroom door and headed for the far side of the bed. The lure of sleep pulled him, but what he saw stopped his feet, holding him spellbound.

The moon had moved across the sky, and was shining brightly through the gap between the partly drawn curtains. Its light fell across the bed in a swathe of silver, illuminating the man lying there. _He's overheating, again._ Clover had pushed back the covers and was now resting on his front, one arm crooked on the pillow beside his head, the other hanging over the edge of the mattress.

As usual, he wore nothing in bed. Clover complained lightheartedly to Qrow, that it was impossible to wear pyjamas as Qrow made him so hot. Qrow regarded this as a compliment, and had no issues at all with having a warm, naked body to curl up against at night.

But Qrow had never seen Clover like this before.

The ethereal glow of the moonlight leant his skin a luminous quality. Qrow's gaze followed the shape of him, starting at his brown hair which got adorably mussed overnight. The strands at the back almost curled against the nape of his neck, and Qrow's eyes travelled across Clover's powerful shoulders to his arms, which were so strong and yet, Qrow knew, were capable of cradling a person so very gently...

Clover's broad back, which Qrow had pressed himself against so many times as they fell asleep, was glistening faintly with perspiration, the faint scars on his smooth skin a shimmering filigree in the moonlight.

Qrow smiled as his gaze moved on. Clover had two dimples just above his butt, which Qrow's fingers had traced over many times, before moving downwards, hands spreading to clasp those firm butt cheeks, to pull him closer, and closer...

Qrow made a small noise in his throat, inwardly cursing himself as Clover shifted in the bed. He didn't wake, and Qrow thought it wise not to push his luck. He permitted himself a final look at Clover's legs, relaxed now, but hiding a strength which sometimes made Qrow weak.

The sheet was draped across the back of his legs, and Qrow stepped to the bed to carefully lift it up over his body. As he allowed the sheet to settle across Clover's back, Qrow let out a sigh. He was living with a gorgeous man who loved him, the experience so alien he sometimes forgot it was real.

_Let me never forget this. Let me never get used to this._

Qrow stole to the window and silently closed the curtains. The shaft of pearlescent brilliance faded, as he slid under the covers as quietly as he could. It wasn't quiet enough, it seemed. The bed creaked as Clover rolled over, snaking an arm around Qrow's waist. Clover mumbled something, barely awake, and nuzzled against Qrow's neck. "You 'kay?"

Qrow took Clover's hand in his, kissing it softly. He snuggled back, feeling Clover's warmth diffusing into him.

"Mmm. Everything's just fine." He felt a drowsy kiss pressed against his shoulder, a sleepy confirmation of the love Qrow treasured. He nestled further down into the bed, Clover's hand held fast in his, and was soon asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
